


Reasons To Smile

by skypilot_dlm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is a smut fic, nothing more nothing less. I'm just having fun with my favorite agents. ;-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reasons To Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a smut fic, nothing more nothing less. I'm just having fun with my favorite agents. ;-)

Reasons To Smile   
By: skypilot_dlm  
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: DRR

 

John watched as Monica questioned the owner of _Double D's_, a strip club that seemed to be having problems with a poltergeist of some sort. He watched as she smoothly interviewed Darryl Donovan about, in John's opinion, these ridiculous claims of some kind of spirit terrorizing his club. For all anyone knew it could just be one of the girls playing tricks on ol' Darryl for shortchanging her. But Monica insisted on following up, so there they were.

John continued to watch her, and he found himself smiling slightly. He adored the way she fiddled with her hair, tucking back loose pieces behind her ear as she listened intently. His eyes followed her fingers from her ear down the line of her throat as she began to toy with the heart pendant of the necklace he gave her when they started dating. His eyes wandered further as he remembered the night he gave her that necklace. She had gone to bed wearing only the necklace that night.

He pictured the body underneath that stylish suit he had come to know so well over the last six months. John felt his smile grow slightly as his gaze lingered over her breasts. He loved the feel of her soft skin against his, the way she felt in his arms, and the sounds she made when he caressed the curves of her body. John suddenly felt warmer as his thoughts got the better of him. And when he felt movement in his pants, he tried to focus on what Monica was saying, and when that didn't work, he diverted his gaze.

Much to John's dismay, his eyes landed on the stage just as one of the scantily clad girls started rehearsing her number. She looked like the typical stripper, if there was such a thing, blonde, large breasts, and kind of pretty. She started her gyrations on stage and John, being a red blooded, straight male, didn't look away. Although, not a very smart move with his girlfriend standing just two feet away. But as he watched this woman, his thoughts were of Monica, he imagined her doing a slow, seductive striptease for him, and then in her sexy lingerie, a sensual pole dance, just like the one he was witnessing on the stage before him. He jokingly thought of getting one of these poles installed in his basement. And then thought Monica would probably get a kick out of it. After getting to know her in ways only a lover could, he learned that she could be quite the sex kitten. Wrapped up in his fantasies, John didn't notice Monica was finishing up with Darryl.

"Thank you Mr. Donovan, if there is anything else, we'll be in touch," she said, and shook his hand.

"Ya know Agent Reyes," he started. A transplant from New York, his accent was heavier than John's.

"If ever dis FBI thing doesn't work out for ya, gimme a cawl. Ya got a smokin' body there, ya know," he finished, and handed her his card.

Monica nodded and politely declined his offer. "We'll be in touch Mr. Donovan," she said again.

She walked over to John and nudged him on the shoulder. "Enjoying the show," she whispered. It looked to her like she startled him out of a daydream.

"Do I have to get blinders for you in case we have to come back?" she asked jokingly and smiled.

John laughed, "Nah, there's only one woman for me," he said and gave her his full attention. "So, what's the deal with the 'ghost'?" he asked with a smile.

"There's nothing here. I think someone's yanking one of Mr. Donovan's many gold chains," Monica said, and then smiled.

John glanced back at the stage, and then back at Monica. "Hey Mon, whaddaya say we put one of those in the basement," he said and grinned.

Monica smiled. "What's going on in there John Doggett?" she said and tapped his forehead.

John looked around for prying eyes before taking her hand and kissing that finger, and then her knuckles.

"You know John, Mr. _Double D_ over there just offered me a job," she said.

"He did?" John wasn't surprised, men were always noticing her, not that he was extremely happy about it.

She nodded. Mimicking Darryl's accent she told John what he said to her. He laughed. She sounded the same as when she tried mimicking John's own accent. And he found it absolutely adorable when she did that.

"Well, he's right about one thing, you are hot," John said.

"So you think I should leave the FBI and become Agent Monnie 'she'll cuff you if you're bad'," she joked.

"Only if you let me install a pole downstairs," he said and laughed. Monica groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch," she said ignoring his last comment. They turned to leave, with John placing a hand on the small of her back.  
Darryl "Double D" Donovan had been watching the two FBI agents, wondering about them. He saw him kiss her hand and when he saw his hand on her back like that his suspicions were confirmed.

"Yeah, he's doin' her," he said to himself and chuckled. "All the pretty ones are taken."  
Before they left the club, John pulled Monica into a corner, away from anyone and kissed her gently, breaking their self imposed 'no touching' rule. They melted into each other as their kiss deepened. John slipped his tongue past her parted lips and massaged her tongue with his. Monica sighed into their kiss as she felt John's hands resting on her bottom.

They parted. "Mmm John," Monica murmured. "What brought this on?" she asked, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"That was just for being you," he said softly and brushed his lips against hers. When they parted again, John had a suggestion. "Let's have lunch at home," he said quietly.

Monica knew 'lunch at home' meant an hour of glorious lovemaking. As she was about to agree, John's cell rang. He groaned and parted from her.

"Doggett," he answered. Monica motioned for him to follow her out the door. She waited at the car for him to finish his call.

"Yes sir. Okay we'll head over there next," she heard him say. He switched off his phone and looked across the roof of the car over to Monica.

"That was Skinner. We have two more interviews," he said solemnly, knowing their 'lunch' plans had been thwarted. Monica sighed.

They both climbed into the car, and headed off to their next two interviews. Luckily they didn't last very long and John and Monica had time to get some actual lunch on the way back to the office. As they walked into the restaurant they were greeted by the lunch crowd. Monica turned to John and sighed.

"Well, stay or go?" she asked. John shrugged.

"I'll go put our names in," he said. Monica watched as John made his way through the   
throng of hungry people. After a few minutes, he came back.

"A half hour," he said with all the annoyance he felt from his earlier attempt to be alone with his partner. Monica touched his arm and gave him a comforting smile.

"That's okay, we can wait," she said. Just that simple gesture of her hand on his arm, and warm smile calmed him. But her touch also got him thinking about other things, like getting her alone, and in private.

Just then the crowd jostled as another pair of hungry patrons walked in. Monica was pushed into her partner who was now very red faced. In such close proximity Monica could feel what John was thinking. He gave her an apologetic smile. Since picturing Monica's sexy strip tease, John's imagination had been running wild all morning, and he'd been walking around half hard all morning.

Monica leaned into him and smiled knowingly. Smiling back, John relaxed and placed his hands on her hips, while Monica wound her arms around his neck.

Leaning in more, she whispered against his lips, "In light of this new development, I think we should skip lunch and go right to dessert."

She emphasized her point by placing a soft kiss on his lips. John responded by gently kissing her back. In the back of his mind he knew it wasn't such a good idea to openly display such affection in a restaurant frequented by so many agents but John didn't care, not when he was holding Monica in his arms.  
When they finally parted Monica quickly glanced around and saw they were standing near the ladies room. With a suggestive grin, she tugged on his tie. "Come with me," she whispered. John did as he was told and followed quietly.

They snuck away into the bathroom. After a quick check to make sure they were indeed alone, Monica locked the door. Pinning John against it she kissed him hungrily. Apparently she had wild thoughts running through her mind all morning as well. As they continued to devour each other, Monica's hands roamed over John's chest, and onto his stomach. He groaned as her hand went further south and caressed the growing hardness in his pants.

Monica smiled against his lips, pleased with herself that he responded to her this way. She broke their kiss and looked into his desire filled eyes. She continued to stroke him through his pants and watched as his eyes slipped closed.

John groaned again, this time in frustration as Monica stopped her caress. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes. "Tell me what you want, John," she whispered close to his mouth.

His only response was another groan as he pressed his erection against her palm. "Uh uh, John, tell me what you want," she whispered again as she took her hand away and rested it on his belt, and then slowly slid it up to his chest.

"Monica…" John groaned again. She enjoyed having him at her mercy like this. Leaning in for another taste of his lips, she teased the seat of his desire again.

Kissing her way to his ear she whispered. "You want me to make you come?" her voice was a husky whisper. What was supposed to be a 'yes' came out as strangled moan as he nodded slowly.

"How do you want me to do that?" Monica asked as she applied more pressure with her hand. John's eyes had slipped closed again as he enjoyed his woman's touch. He knew she had him right where she wanted him, but it wasn't such a bad place to be. And he also knew she wouldn't leave him unfulfilled. John felt her lips against his ear again.

"Do you want me to lick you like a lollipop?" she asked slowly. At that, John opened his eyes and met hers with a hungry gaze. Monica smiled; she knew what she had to do.

Kissing her way down his chest and stomach, she sank to her knees. Looking directly at the now extremely uncomfortable fit of his flat front dress pants. Monica unfastened his belt, and then the pants, and slowly lowered the zipper. Eliciting another groan from John, she reached into the opening of his boxers and freed him.

Monica began with a little manual attention, she loved the feel of his hard heat in her hands. She looked up to see John in a state of total ecstasy, mouth slightly open, and eyes once again closed. After some gentle tugging and fondling, Monica decided it was time. With the tip of her tongue, she started at the base of his cock. She slowly ran her tongue along the underside, sending a delicious shiver throughout John's body. Monica repeated the same motion all over, indeed licking him like a lollipop.

On the last pass, Monica dipped the tip of her tongue in the tiny opening, tasting the drop of clear fluid there and then gently sucked on the head, while she stroked the rest of him. John's groans grew louder, completely forgetting that there were people on the other side of the door that could probably hear him. Placing one hand on his hip, she steadied herself and then took his entire length into her mouth. With her other hand, she caressed his balls, rolling them in her fingers. She felt John's hands in her hair, normally she didn't like when men 'directed' her motions, but this wasn't just any man, this was John. And with John everything was different. She thoroughly enjoyed pleasuring him this way.

The feel of Monica's hot mouth encompassing his erection was overwhelming for John. It felt far too good. He opened his eyes again and dared a glance down at Monica. He watched as she bobbed on him, hardly believing his eyes. Was this really happening he thought? Was he, John 'straight-as-an-arrow-and-by-the-book' Doggett really getting head in a ladies bathroom at a restaurant popular with his colleagues? Just then Monica did something with her tongue that rocketed him to another level of existence, one where all he could do was feel.

"Oh, God Monica… this is so… you're so… unhh…" John babbled above Monica.

She took her hand from his hip and began to stroke him once more while increasing the suction on the very sensitive head of his cock. The combined feel of Monica's mouth, tongue, and fingers had John very close to coming. His breathing turned into rapid, choppy breaths. Strangled moans escaped his throat, and more fingers wound into her hair.

"M-monica… I'm… uhh… oh God…" he sputtered breathlessly as he tried to give her fair warning. His grip in her hair tightened and with a loud groan he came hard.

"Ahhh… oh… yeah… oh YES!" Pinpoints of white light flashed behind his eyelids as that blissful sensation of release surged through him.

As he pulsed into her mouth, Monica took care not to get any evidence of their lunchtime activities on her suit. They did have the rest of the day to close out, after all. John's slightly bucking hips stilled as his climax subsided. Monica released him, and gently tucked him back into his boxers, and made her way back up to eye level.

She looked into his half lidded eyes and John smiled dreamily at her. He took her face into his hands and gently kissed her. He could taste the slightly vinegary tang of himself that lingered as he deepened their kiss.

"Amazing," he whispered as they parted. Monica smiled. John closed his arms around her waist and held her against him.

"So much for lunch," he said, and Monica chuckled.

"They probably gave away our table anyway," she said as she pulled away. "We should get going," she said as she went to the mirror.

"Yeah," John agreed, but made no move to remedy the situation. "I'm actually shocked no one came to the door," he said.

Monica looked back at him, the combination of his pants hanging open on his hips, and striped boxers made her smile.

"Actually, I did hear a couple of people come to the door, but I guess when they heard you, they took off," Monica said and laughed.

"Really?" John questioned, finally getting himself together.

"Yeah, but my only concern was that a certain someone came," Monica said with a wink as she touched up her lipstick. She grinned over at John. He watched as she primped and ran her fingers through her hair.

Still a little weak-kneed from that mind blowing orgasm, he made his way over to her at the mirror and closed his arms around her from behind. Their eyes met in the mirror. John gave her a crooked smile and started unbuttoning her blouse. Monica watched his hand as it moved into her top.

"John…" she moaned as he caressed her satin covered breast.

"Hmm?" He was busy kissing and nuzzling her neck.   
"We really should get out of here," she whispered.

"We should," he said, but continued to undo her top. When he reached the top of her pants, Monica covered his hand with hers.''

"We don't have time for this," she breathed. Just the feel of his warm hand resting on her abdomen had her breathing heavy.

"Yeah, we do. Besides after such fantastic treatment, I just can't leave my partner hangin'," John said, and went back to teasing her neck.

She turned in his arms and slid her arms around his neck. "You can make it up to me later," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

John conceded and started to button her back up. Monica smiled up at him. Some of her freshly reapplied lipstick had rubbed off onto him. She giggled and reached up and wiped off the remnants with her thumbs.

"Not my color, huh?" John asked playfully.

Monica shook her head. "I'll meet you out there," she said as she finished buttoning up her blouse. John stepped away.

"Meet me? You're gonna make me walk out of here by myself?" he asked from the door, Monica nodded.

"I'll be out in a minute," she said again and smiled. John unlocked the door and peered out, making sure the coast was clear.

Monica looked at herself in the mirror. She grinned at the feeling that was flowing through her. This little ladies room encounter left her more than a little aroused. Maybe John would consider bending their 'no sex at work' rule when they got back, she mused.

She laughed "Yeah, right," she said to herself.

Monica shook her head and smoothed out her suit, making sure she was presentable. When she got to the front entrance, she saw John waiting by the hostess desk. She watched as his eyes lit up when he spotted her. When Monica got near they shared a knowing look and smile.

As they made their way out, John lightly placed his hand on the small of her back, subtly letting everyone know that she was his, again not really caring who saw. Monica smiled to herself, she was happy to be branded his.

As they walked to the car, Monica realized that they had not in fact had lunch. She turned to John. "You know, I'm still hungry," she said.

He turned to her. "I'll get ya a polish sausage on the way back," he said, and Monica smiled at him like the cat that ate the canary.

He just looked at her wondering what he said to get her to smile like that. And then it dawned on him, smiling, he said, "You are a naughty girl Monica Reyes." They got into their FBI sedan and made their way back to the Hoover Building.

Back at the office it seemed their bathroom encounter was enough to hold John over until he got Monica alone at his house. Instead of thinking about clearing off his desk and having his way with her every two minutes, the thought had only occurred to him every ten minutes. Their day had gone by smoothly until their meeting with Skinner and some of the agents from Violent Crimes.

The afternoon had left Monica horny, and hot for John's attention. She sat across from him in his direct line of vision. Throughout the entire meeting Monica kept diverting John's attention by suggestively toying with the pen in her mouth. She would also finger the third button of her top, teasing him with the thought of what lay underneath. John shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Monica continued to tease him mercilessly. He couldn't believe she was doing this in a room full of investigators. Oh she was gonna pay for this, John thought wickedly.

At the end of the meeting, Monica stood and walked with John to the elevator as if nothing was amiss. They waited for the elevator with some other agents from the meeting. John snuck a few glances at Monica. She just kept looking up at the blinking numbers on the console. She wore an enigmatic smile that he just wanted to kiss right off.

As they stepped into the elevator car, John noticed all the other agents were riding along with them. No one else was headed down to the basement so it was just a matter of time before he was alone with Monica. He watched the floor numbers countdown as agents exited in pairs and threes. Finally by the third floor, they were the only two left. As soon as the doors slid closed John made his move and Monica found herself in a very desirable position, caged between his arms, and trapped between the back wall and John's hard, lean body.

"What do you think you're doin' Agent Reyes," John whispered. Monica looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about John," she said as sweetly as possible and grinned at him. John looked down at her lips.

He brought his fingers to her mouth and caressed her lips with his thumb. She smiled again and took his thumb into her mouth. John watched closely as she did to his thumb what she'd done to a more intimate part of his anatomy just a couple of hours ago. This was having almost the same effect on him.

He pulled his thumb from her mouth and pressed his lips to hers, so much for their no touching rule. Monica's lips parted, and John slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He savored the taste of her as their tongues moved against each other. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved them down the length of her arms. John closed his fingers around her wrists, and brought them up beside her head.

He leaned into Monica, letting her feel his renewed interest. She ached to be one with him. She moaned as she pushed her pelvis against his, fully clothed they still fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces. She tried closing her arms around him, wanting to feel him closer, if possible, but John held her wrists firmly in place. They moved against each other with one thought in mind. The air in the elevator was charged with passion and lust.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. John reluctantly pulled away. Breathless, they stared into each other's eyes.

"We have to go," John said quietly. His voice was low and raspy. Monica rested her head against the wall, and closed her eyes.

"I know," she responded.

"No, we have to leave. I want you, Monica," John said and started in on her throat. Monica gasped as she felt his lips and tongue paying homage to her once again. The elevator dinged again, and the doors were closing. John parted from Monica, and held the doors open.

Monica's body was on fire, and she could barely move. She felt John's eyes on her. She opened her eyes and saw him waiting for her outside of the elevator.

"You comin'?" he asked with a smile.

"God, I hope so," she whispered as she peeled herself from the elevator wall. John chuckled and held out his hand for her.

"Soon, baby. I promise," he said. Monica took his hand they made their way to their office and collected their things.

It was already four thirty no one would miss them if they ducked out early. Besides it wasn't as if they hadn't put in their time other days.

****  
Barely inside, Monica found herself pinned up against another wall as John furiously kissed her. Monica returned his kiss with equal fervor. Their hands were hard at work removing outer wear, and suit Jackets. Monica's fingers unraveled John's necktie, as his hands found refuge in her hair. As their mouths and tongues dueled for control, John caressed her cheek with his left hand, and lightly trailed his fingers along her throat. Monica felt his caress stir something deep within her. He toyed with the top button of her blouse. After freeing it, he went for the second, and then the third before abandoning them all together, and caressing her breast through her sateen shirt. Monica gasped, breaking their kiss when she felt him pinch her nipple.

"John…" she whispered, closing her arms around his shoulders. John moved along her throat, pressing kisses over her soft skin, while still caressing her. He lifted his head and kissed her softly once more. As he pulled away their eyes met. John cupped her face, and caressed her lips with his thumb.

"I love you, Monica," John whispered reverently. As he looked into her gentle brown eyes, he realized once more what true love is. Monica smiled softly, every time she heard him say those words to her, her heart fluttered wildly.

Her smile grew wider. "I love you, too, John," she whispered and went in for another kiss.

John resumed his exploration of her body, and this time he was a little bolder with his hands. He skimmed his hand over her breasts down to the top of her slacks and one-handed he unfastened her pants, sliding his hand inside, felt over the satin material of her panties. Slowly he began to stroke her. Soft moans escaped her throat only to be swallowed by his kiss. Monica felt his fingers move into her panties, and touch her intimately. She responded by holding onto him more tightly and spreading her legs a little wider so John could have better access.

As he worried her swollen clit with his middle finger, Monica felt the hot flush of arousal flow through her. Another gasp broke their kiss, Monica's eyes slipped closed, and her head fell against the wall as John teased her. Her reaction to him was intoxicating, her moans and gasps filled his ears, making him harder than stone. John's lips caressed her throat again as his fingers pushed her to the precarious edge of her release. It started in her belly; she felt the tiny bubble of pleasure grow within her until it burst filling her with the most intense feeling. Sparks flew behind her closed eyes, as she gasped and moaned John's name over and over. He continued to spread her wetness around, adding more to the gratifying pressure between her thighs, causing the most erotic sounds to come from her. Monica clung onto him until her shuddering orgasm subsided and her tremors ceased. John held her as she wilted in his arms. When she finally opened her eyes, she found those beautiful clear blue eyes staring into hers.

"Wow," Monica breathed. He'd given her an immensely intense orgasm, and he hadn't even lost his pants. "You know, I don't think I can even walk right now," she said with a chuckle.  
John smiled, and gave her a quick kiss. And then scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her gently on their bed. He toed off his shoes and sat astride her. He started on the rest of the buttons of her blouse. He  
quickly finished the job. Moving aside the open shirt, he skimmed his hands over her abdomen up to her covered breasts. Monica brought her hands to his belt. John caught her fingers and laced them with his. Moving her hands up beside her head he leaned over her and smiled.

"You first," he whispered. Monica grinned.

John sat up and fondled her satin covered breasts with his large hands once more. He moved his hands inward toward the front closure of her bra. She'd been wearing that kind of bra a lot these days he'd noticed. He smiled and sent up a silent 'thank you' to the man who invented these—it made getting to his prize all the quicker. John pushed aside the soft pink cups and touched her soft flesh with his hands. He leaned forward and immediately closed his mouth over her erect nipple. Monica groaned as she felt his velvet tongue circle her nipple causing a flood of moisture to saturate her panties. She felt the heat rise within her again. Leaving a wet trail between her breasts John teased the opposite one with his tongue, while still gently squeezing the other with his hand. Monica's fingers tunneled through his hair as he suckled her. He rested above her Monica could feel his erection against her thigh as he made his way down her body. When he reached her already unfastened slacks, John tugged at the sides, pulling them down. Monica raised her hips a little, and John took them the rest of the way down. Before he pulled them off completely, he gently took off her shoes, and ran a finger along the underside of her foot. Monica squealed with laughter and jerked her foot away as best she could with her pants around her ankles. John grinned and held his finger to the other foot.

"No! John…" she giggled.

"I'm just helping you undress," he said innocently, as he pulled her pants off.   
Monica felt his hands on her thighs, and her laughter subsided, only to be replaced with a burning desire for the man touching her. Monica knew where John was headed, but she'd already had one release without him, she wanted the next one to be with him deep inside her.

"John," she said softly, causing him to look up. Their eyes met, and John moved up the length of her body. "I want you inside me… now," Monica told him.

He smiled. "My pleasure," he said, now grinning. Monica helped him out of his clothes, and together they made slow passionate love.

~*~*~*~*  
John awoke feeling energized. He looked to Monica and found her still asleep. While she slept John watched. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, he watched as she scrunched her nose while she dreamt. As he continued to indulge himself the wonder of Monica, he reflected on their relationship and how far they've come in the six months they've been together. Monica brought out the spontaneous side of his personality. John smiled as he recalled one of the many impromptu moments he and Monica often shared.   
The last one was the past Saturday, and he had settled in for a day of college football.

~*~*~*~*  
As he flipped channels, he heard Monica's heels click as she came down the stairs.

"What time is it, John?" Monica asked as she walked into the living room.

He was about to answer when he looked up at her. Suddenly he wasn't able to string together a simple sentence. She looked amazing—better than amazing, he thought. Her hair now fell several inches past her shoulders. She wore a short black leather skirt, a tight black, long sleeved turtleneck top, heeled knee high boots, and a silver chain around her waist.

"John?" Monica asked when her question was met with silence. When she saw the look on his face she understood. She smiled and sauntered over to where he sat. John reached up and placed his hands on her hips.

"You look… hot!" he said finally after taking her in. Monica smiled.

"Why don't you dress like this for me?" John asked playfully.

"John, this is for you. You were supposed to come to this party with me," she said and lowered herself to sit on his lap facing him.

"Mon, do you really see me going to a sex toy party?" he asked with a raise of the brow. "I'd probably be the only guy there," he added.

"Not true. There'll be other couples there. Dana and Mulder will be there, and Leyla and her boyfriend," Monica said as a last ditch effort to get her guy to join her. But John wasn't really paying attention to the guest list. He scrunched down the neck of her top began kissing her throat.

"Mmm… you smell good," he whispered as he continued to nuzzle her neck. Monica leaned in and enjoyed his attention. His kiss traveled up from her throat to her mouth. They shared a slow, sexy kiss.

"John, if you're making me go to this thing all alone, I have to get going," she said as they parted. He smiled at her and moved in to kiss her throat again. Monica groaned.

"Ya know, I say fuck the party… stay home and…" he said between kisses.

"Stay home and fuck you," Monica breathed as she finished for him.

"Mmm hmm," John murmured.  
"As much fun as that sounds, I already promised I'd be there," Monica said. John stopped, and looked up at her with a wicked grin.

"Well if you're not gonna stay home, then indulge me," his smile grew wider. John leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You won't even have to take your clothes off. Well, not everything." His voice was a sexy growl.

She questioned him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"Hey, the name's not Doggett for nothin'," he joked and was rewarded with another stunning smile.

Monica moved from his lap and stood before him. She reached up under her skirt and pulled off her panties, and tossed them onto John's lap. She walked over to the kitchen counter and waited for him. All of the blood in his body raced to his crotch. He was still staring at her as he absently twisted the scrap of black lace in his fingers. He stood and was inexplicably drawn to her position in the kitchen. Monica turned and placed her hands on the countertop.

John stood behind Monica, and cinched the snug leather skirt she wore, up around her waist. He felt over the soft skin of her thighs and hips. Monica sighed at his touch. John slid his hand over her abdomen, down over her pubic mound, and cupped her. Monica moaned and ground her ass into John's growing erection, making him groan. He slipped his middle finger between her nether lips. Despite Monica's calm demeanor, she was just as aroused as he was.

"You're so wet," he whispered in her ear.

"This is what you do to me, John," she panted as he started to stroke her.

He held her tight against him with one arm around her waist, while his other hand explored her. Her gyrations against his straining cock felt good. He slipped one, then two fingers into her, Monica groaned as John continued to please her manually. They were both breathing heavily, and Monica felt herself about to fall into oblivion and spill her all into his hand. John wanted to kiss her, but the turtleneck she wore prevented that, he teased her ear with his tongue instead.

"John, oh… God," Monica gasped. She felt the tendrils of pleasure uncoil throughout her body.

John slowed his hand movements, took his other arm from her waist and without further delay, unfastened and unzipped his jeans, freeing his erection from its constraints. Monica groaned in displeasure as John removed his fingers from her. He pushed his jeans and underwear down far enough to get the job done. With one hand on her hip, he guided his hardened member into her with the other. John groaned as their bodies made contact. As he pushed into her, Monica leaned more onto the countertop. John held onto her hips and started stroking.

"Monica… oh… you feel so good," he panted as he pumped into her from behind. Needing more John slid his hands up her sides, and around to cup her breasts through her top.

"Oh yesss!" Monica hissed as John teased her nipples. Monica felt his hot breath tickle her ear again.

"I love you, Monica," he said in a rough whisper.

As they continued their impromptu session, John's fingers found their way back to her clit, and he teased her until Monica felt that familiar sensation moving through her body. John felt it too. He groaned with pleasure as her body tightened around him.

"Oh John… I'm…" she whimpered as her orgasm overtook her. She shuddered, and gasped, and then went limp.

John slipped an arm around her waist and held her close, as he felt his own release grip him. Needing more leverage, he tipped her forward, and gripped her hips as his pace quickened. John felt the tingle of his orgasm start in his balls and radiate through his entire body.

"Oh, Monica… so good…oh God… I'm so close…" His voice was rough as he slammed into her to achieve release. With a final few thrusts, John gritted his teeth as he felt the white hot flames of pleasure consume him.

He called out her name as he spilled into her. "Oh… Monica!"

Spent, he rested his weight on Monica, as she rested on the counter top. She enjoyed the feel of him in her and on her. They stayed this way until their breathing slowed, and John felt himself slip out of her. In this standing position, Monica felt the warm trickle of John's deposit leave her body as he did.

She turned to face him, and their lips met in a sensual caress. Monica slipped her arms around his neck and John slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close as their kiss grew more heated. Hands wandered and John felt over her ass briefly before tugging her skirt back down over her bare bottom. They parted and smiled into each other's eyes.

"Wow," was all Monica said.

John's smile grew wider. "My thoughts exactly," he said and then grew serious for a moment. "I don't ever want this with anyone else," he whispered.

"Me neither," Monica said. They came together in another embrace.

~*~*~*~*

Monica's shifting against his memory induced erection brought John out of his reverie. He leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek, and smoothed his hand over the curve of her hip.

"You're up," he said quietly.

Monica moved against him more suggestively, "I could say the same about you," she said lightly and rolled onto her back and looked up at him. She saw the dreamy look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

He lightly touched her face, and brushed her hair from her eyes. "You," he said simply.

Monica smiled. "I can see that—what, about me," she asked. John's smile spread across his face.

"I was just thinking…" he paused and pretended to think it over. "I was thinking about possibly getting a repeat of what happened at lunch today," he said playfully.

Monica smiled. "Maybe, if you're good," she said and then moved to get up. John's eyes asked why she was getting up. Monica pointed to the bathroom door.

While he waited for Monica to get back, something on the nightstand on her side of the bed caught his attention. He picked up two jars and read them. _Delectable Delights_. Why was there chocolate sauce up here, he thought. "Hey Mon, what's this?" he asked.

Monica came back into the bedroom. She smiled when she saw what he was holding. Finally, she thought. She had put those on the night table Saturday night, hoping John would see them.

"I got those at the party Saturday, they were in my goodie bag. You know, condoms, edible underwear, chocolate body paint, stuff like that," she said matter of factly as she got back into bed. She rested on her side, facing him.

"No handcuffs?" John asked with a sly grin.

Monica smiled and raised her eyebrow. "Would you like me to get my handcuffs?" she asked, John shook his head.

"I was talking about the fuzzy kind. Besides, I like holding you when we make love," he said and kissed her. Monica wrapped her arms around his waist, and snuggled closer to him.

"If you went with me to the party you could have gotten your own bag," she said when they parted.

"It's a good thing I didn't go, you said none of the other guys showed," he said.

"I don't understand you guys. Aren't you men the ones with sex on the brain every ten seconds? Here's an opportunity to get your women thinking like you for a couple of hours, and you all ditched us," Monica said.

"Once every three minutes," John said and smiled.

"Huh?" Monica was confused.

"Men think about sex once every three minutes," John said and winked. Monica rolled her eyes.

John pulled her closer, and gave her a sweet and tender kiss. Brushing his lips against hers lightly at first, he deepened the kiss by prodding her tongue with his. His hand left her waist, and he gently caressed her thigh before draping her bent leg over his hip. John felt his erection harden again as their bodies touched. When they parted he brushed his nose lightly against hers.

He spoke softly and continued to gently stroke her thigh. "You really wanna know why I didn't go?" he asked. Monica nodded.

"What I have with you is… it's so very special, and what we do together, that's just for us. It's private," he began quietly. "To me, going to that party and lookin' at those things… it's just… people don't need to know what we do when we're alone. Call me selfish, but I don't wanna share you, I want you all to myself," he finished.

Monica was touched by his heartfelt admission. She smiled sweetly at him. "I don't want to share you either," she said quietly. John smiled, but then Monica saw the wicked gleam in his eye.

"Speakin' about what we do when we're alone. What say we give these a try," he said reaching over her and grabbing the two jars of chocolate body paint. He sat astride Monica and held up the jars.

"Which is it?" he asked. "Dark chocolate or milk chocolate?" Monica smiled up at him.

"Your choice," she said and sat up, resting on her elbows.

"Oh, I get to go first, huh?" His voice was a sexy rumble. Putting one jar down, John opened up the other and dipped his fingertip in the milk chocolate, leaning forward he dabbed the chocolate on Monica's lips like lip gloss.

Leaning in closer still, John teased her lips with the tip of his tongue, kissing the chocolate off. Falling back into the pillows, Monica accepted his kiss. She closed her arms around John's neck, pulling him down on top of her. They kissed like this for a long moment.

"Mmmm…" John murmured as they parted. "Chocolate's not bad either," he smirked.

He sat up again and regarded Monica. She looked beautiful laying there, her skin glowing. "Put your arms over you head," he rasped. Monica did as she was told and gripped the slats of the headboard above her.

John picked up the jar again, and with the attached brush, he started on his canvas. He started with his favorite: her breasts. He covered her nipples with the chocolate. Monica cooed as the brush tickled her. He moved on to her abdomen. He thought a moment before he started again. In his left-handed scrawl he wrote: 'John ♥'s Monica'.

"What's that?" Monica asked when she felt him writing. John leaned forward and rested above her, smearing his little love note.

Adoringly, he looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said softly. Their lips met and they shared another loving kiss.

Monica closed her arms around him and caressed his back. John's kiss traveled from her mouth to her neck, and then her breasts. Monica moaned his name as he suckled her nipples until all of the chocolate was gone. John kissed his way back up to her lips, and as they kissed Monica could feel his readiness nudging her already wet opening, she wanted him. She arched her hips indicating she wanted to be joined with him again. But John had other plans. He moved away slightly, and Monica groaned in frustration.

She broke their kiss. "I want you John. I want to feel you inside me again," she whispered breathlessly.

"So do I baby, but I wanna taste you first," he whispered against her lips. John kissed his way down her body, once again suckling her breasts and nipples, and licking away the remaining chocolate on her abdomen.

He moved over to her hip and sucked, and teased the skin there, leaving his mark. Moving to her inner thigh, he dropped soft kisses there, teasing her mercilessly. Monica opened her legs wide, offering herself to him. John reached for the jar again. He painted a chocolate arrow on the inside of her thigh, pointing toward his ultimate destination. With long strokes, he licked away the chocolate, and kissed his way up the inside of her thigh. Monica writhed in anticipation as John continued to tease her.   
Finally she felt his lips on her most sensitive parts. She wound her fingers into his hair. She felt one hand on her hip, while the other softly teased her inner thigh, working its way up to meet his lips.

"Oh, John…" Monica gasped and her eyes slipped closed as she felt his tongue on her.

John lapped up her oily sweetness, as he found her clit and gently sucked on it. This caused all sorts of mini explosions within her. A low, throaty groan was ripped from her. Monica ran her fingers through his hair roughly as his oral attention to her body slowly drove her insane with pleasure. When she thought she couldn't take anymore she felt John's fingers inside her suddenly, first one, then another. Monica squealed and thrust her hips wantonly against his fingers. John pulled away, but kept his fingers buried deep inside Monica and just watched her. She was close he knew it was just a matter of time before he felt her body tighten around his fingers.

"Come on, baby," John rumbled and Monica's cries grew louder. "That's it, oh, you're so beautiful when you come," he murmured and continued to thrust his fingers into her, while his thumb teased her clit.

Monica opened her eyes, and met John's. That was it, just one look into those clear, honest eyes and Monica felt herself falling away. She sank into the pillows as that last sliver of tension left her body. Monica gripped the sheets at her sides, she let out one final cry, and John felt her pulsing and clenching around his fingers.

As Monica's climax subsided, John took his fingers from her hot, wet body and rested beside her. She caught her breath and turned on her side to face him.   
She grinned at him and leaned forward and kissed him softly. John rested his hand of the curve of her hip as they continued their kiss. They parted but their bodies remained close. John combed his fingers through her hair and watched as it slowly fell from his fingers.

Monica moved against him letting his erection press against her belly. He groaned softly when she moved. He'd been hard for a while now, forgoing his own pleasure for Monica's own, it was time she rewarded his patience.

Monica placed her hand on his abdomen, and slowly slid it down until she held him gently in her hand.

"You know, I am equipped to help you with this," she said playfully as she continued to stroke his hard on. John's eye slipped closed and he groaned her name.

Her touch felt so good that he was about ready to shoot off in her hand. Monica sensed this and stopped her caress. He opened his eyes, Monica smiled at him.

"On your back cowboy," she said playfully and pushed against his chest.

He smirked. "You up for a ride, cowgirl?" he asked playfully.

Monica laughed and pushed him gently and he fell into the mattress. She straddled his hips. John could feel the moist heat emanating from her body as she hovered over him. She deliberately kept their sexes from touching. Although she planned to give him the fuck of his life, she also wanted to tease him as he teased her. He looked up at her with desire clouding his eyes. He placed his hands on her hips, and slid them up her sides and covered her breasts with his large hands. He teased her erect nipples with his thumbs.

Monica gasped and lost her control momentarily and she felt his erection tease her. "Oh John," she whispered.

She felt John's hands on her hips again. He tried pulling her down onto his erection, but was met with resistance. Monica was very much in a playful mood. "Uh uh, John. Good things come to those who wait," she said softly.

"Monica…" John protested. She placed a finger over his lips and leaned forward.

She kissed him softly before working her way down his chest. Swirling her tongue around his nipple she lightly nibbled at it, John gasped. She then soothed him by gently licking away the pain. She repeated her actions, and kissed her way further down his stomach.

Despite what John said about wanting a repeat performance, he wanted even more to be inside her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and then felt over the soft skin of her cheek. He tilted her chin up and their eyes met. Monica smiled and crawled back up his body. As she moved, John's hands slid over her body in a sensual caress.

She sat up and straddled him again, as she did John's hands moved to cover her breasts once more. Monica groaned his name as he gently caressed her. She raised herself a little, and reached between them and slowly moved his cock around as she lubricated him with her moisture. A throaty groan escaped him as he let her control his body. Finally she positioned him at her entrance, and slowly lowered herself onto his rigid cock. They both gasped as their bodies connected. Both remained still as each enjoyed the bliss of being together.

Slowly Monica began to move, raising herself so that he nearly slipped out of her, and then slowly going back down until he was buried deep inside once again. She kept up this slow, teasing pace until John gripped her hips and held her in place.

"You're such a tease," he breathed. Their eyes met, and Monica grinned down at John, and intentionally flexed her inner muscles, causing the much desired reaction of John thrusting deeply into her.

"Ooh, John!" Monica squealed.

He sat up and captured her lips in a fevered kiss. Wanting to lead their erotic dance, John eased Monica onto her back. She was his to do with as he pleased; she handed him total control. Still buried deep inside her, he sat back on his heels, and rested Monica's legs over his thighs, and hips. He spread her thighs wide, and groaned with pleasure when he felt Monica's damp curls mingle with his. This position allowed John the deepest penetration yet. The familiar motions of his hips increased as the need for release became more intense. Long, fluid strokes changed to staccato thrusts as his pelvis collided with hers. John gripped her hips with bruising force when he felt himself sink deeper into her. Monica's thoughts went inward as she focused on every detail of John's magnificent body, and what he was expertly making her feel. For longs moments the only sounds that filled the bedroom were their pleasured moans and labored breathing.

Monica started chanting a chorus of 'oh John' as his groaning grew louder.

John slid a hand down from her hip and caressed her clit with his thumb. She gasped and held her breath as she felt his fingers on her. Still buried deep within her, he manipulated her flesh, spreading her moisture around, letting her sweet fluid coat his fingers. Just feeling her response to him put John near the breaking point. He was so close. Teasing her sensitive nub, John stirred her until her felt her tighten around him. With a wail Monica reached the peak of her shuddering orgasm. Panting his name, she trembled, and clutched the sheets at her sides, balling the material in her fists. She closed her eyes, and let his touch carry her to another place as she moaned his name again and again. John felt his cock swell inside her and he could no longer ignore the rippling contractions around his penis. He slipped his hands into hers, and laced their fingers. Leaning forward he rested himself over Monica. Their lips met in a bruising, and passionate kiss. He continued pumping wildly into her, the friction of their union driving him into a frenzy. Just as Monica's first release ebbed away, another, more intense wave came crashing over her.

"Oh God, yes!" she cried out.

He felt a gush of moisture spill out onto his cock, that final sensation pushed him over the shaky precipice of his own release. With one final thrust he tensed, and let himself free inside her. Pulse after pulse of his warm, sticky fluid filled her. John groaned her name in satisfaction, and then went limp above her, gasping for air. Monica welcomed his weight on top of her crushing her, she wanted it-- she needed it. They lay this way, with John still inside her, for what seemed like hours.

Finally, he moved and pulled out of her. Monica whimpered in displeasure and closed her arms around his back, holding him close. John smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. They shared a soft and tender kiss, as he shifted to lie beside her. Monica lay on her side, facing him.

He lovingly tucked back some loose chestnut strands, admiring her beauty. John let his fingers caress her cheek, before trailing down her throat to trace her collar bone with his index finger. Her skin was so soft, especially after they'd made love. He always found it impossible not to touch her. He tossed her an impish grin, and then watched as he slid his hand down, between her breasts, over her abdomen, around her waist and drew her to him. Their legs twined as their bodies merged. Monica draped her leg over his as he lightly caressed her thigh.

"What's that smile for?" she asked teasingly, as she combed her fingers through his hair. John closed his eyes at the feel of her gentle touch. She caressed his features, and traced his lips. Her fingers lingered on his cheek, enjoying smoothness of his skin from the morning's shave.

He turned, and placed a soft kiss against her palm. "You've given me so many reasons to smile, Monica," he said reverently.

She watched as his kiss traveled to the inside of her wrist, quickening the beating pulse he found there. Monica looked away from his questing lips, and into those dazzling blue eyes and beamed.

"I can't imagine life without your smile, John," she whispered softly, as her eyes drifted to his mouth.

She lovingly touched that smile before leaning in and bestowing a gentle kiss upon her lover. Parting his lips with her tongue, they shared an intimate kiss, tasting each other and drawing contented sighs from the other.

Over the last six months they'd shared many different kisses. Shy kisses, passionate kisses, secret kisses, but this kiss was different than all the rest, this kiss held the promise of a beautiful life, and a wonderful future together.

 

End


End file.
